This application relates to book supports and, more particularly, to a book support of the type which clips onto the forward edge of a shelf. The book support further includes novel label holder and viewing means providing at least two vertically and orthogonally oriented, transparent viewing windows.
Clip-on book supports are known in the art and comprise an upper, book-contacting support structure with a clip projecting rearwardly from the bottom front portion of the book-contacting support structure. The book support is attached to a shelf upon which books are positioned in the conventional vertically oriented, cover-to-cover arrangement. The clip of the book support engages the forward edge of the shelf with the upper book-contacting structure firmly resting upon the shelf in an up-right, standing position by the clip. The book support is selectively positioned upon the shelf with the book-contacting structure thereof firmly abutted against the exposed cover of the end book of a stack of books. The book-contacting structure provides a laterally directed force against the end book thereby preventing the books from falling over on the shelf. An example of such a book support may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,838 issued to Cooke on May 4, 1982.